


You Don't Need Him

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Boys Kissing, Breathplay, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hardcore, Kitchen Sex, M/M, One Shot, Pain Kink, Pure Smut, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Slut Shaming, Smut, Violence, randl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-02 19:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11515662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: Inspired by Rhinkhearted's work: Just an OutletRhett goes for a night walk only to stumble across Link fighting with his boyfriend. A night filled with screaming and name calling soon turned into a night that neither Rhett nor Link will ever forget. (I suck at summaries but all you need to know is that I will make porn out of anything and am going to Hell because of it.)





	You Don't Need Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhinkhearted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhinkhearted/gifts).



> The fight scene in Rhinkhearted's: Just an Outlet gave me the inspiration to write this mess and also got me out of my writer's funk!

 

Summer, my favorite time of year, Summer nights to be exact. The setting sun made Buies Creek not too hot yet not too cold either. Nights like these were made for long walks with no true destination. I was never one to do yoga or meditate but something about the clear night sky and the smell of fresh air had me hooked. Up one street and down another, visiting neighborhoods that, even after all these years, still remained foreign to me. Coming to the corner of Link’s block I noticed his lights were still on.  _ Maybe he’ll want to hangout for awhile. _ I hoped, increasing my walking, taking larger steps than normal. There was a murmur that I was able to hear over the sound of my music playing. It became louder the closer I came to Link’s house causing me to take my headphones out of my ears.  _ What the…? _   


The door to Link’s front entrance had opened and out came a man walking backwards, screaming at the person inside who was most likely Link. Even from a distance, he looked tall but not as tall as me. I stood paralyzed as if my legs had turned to stone, unable to move. Link was my brother and my best friend but I can’t just jump into a fight I know nothing about, could I? I debated with myself for what seemed like hours. I could not hear what Link said, but whatever it was, it must have been a low blow because the man’s eyes grew to twice their original size and he began to step towards the front door. The uneasy feeling in my gut allowed me to walk a bit closer to the scene yet hearing Link say, “Back up, back the fuck up! Back the fuck up or next time it won’t be a warning!” made me sprint to my best friend's side. 

The man turned to look at me, his hand tightly locked around Link’s wrist, pulling him out and onto the front porch. With just a twitch of his fingers he would be able to snap the small bones like a twig. Our eyes met and that is when I realized this man was no joke nor was he as short as I originally thought. Link was fully dressed except he lacked shoes, indicating that he did not expect his night to take a turn like this. Poor thing, he was probably all ready for a nice, cozy night at home when this asshole showed up.  _ Who was this guy anyway…? _ _   
_   
“R-Rhett..” Though it was slight, I watched as Link’s jaw clenched, unsure if he was happy or scared to see me. The man refused to release his grip on Link yet instead his eyes motioned from me to Link, back and forth, as if he was studying us, putting together a puzzle to which we were the last two missing pieces.    
  
“I knew you were a slut.” He spat, throwing Link into the threshold, his body making contact with the hardwood floor. I winced at the loud thump his body made.  __ Who the fuck was this guy…  Internally I began to panic when Link remained on the floor, staring down the dick head in front of him.    
  
“I’m not a slut! I haven’t done anything with anyone, you stupid fuck! And besides, even if I did sleep with Rhett, I wouldn’t have to fake it unlike I do with you!”    
  
“L-Link, come’on, he’s not worth it.” I said, grabbing him by the arm, pulling him towards the interior of the house, trying to politely defuse the situation, never have I seen Link so infuriated. I wanted him away from this guy as soon as possible. 

“Oh yeah, go bend over for Blondie, it’s all you’re good for anyway, you dumb fucking-”    
  
“Hey!” I don’t know where this bark came from but I was going to roll with it and I could swear he flinched when I did. “Keep runnin’ your mouth and you’ll be the one bent over with my foot up your ass. You think you’re so big and tough because Link is half your size.” I scoffed. “Why don’t you try talking to me the way you talk to him? You’re not scared are you, to take on someone your own size?” He was listening so there was no reason to yell, this was a game of wit and I couldn’t let this jerk make me lose my cool. The space between us became a battleground, our eyes being the fighters, daring the other to look away. We stared at each for quit some time, it began to feel a bit awkward but I wasn’t backing down, I wasn’t going to let him win nor was I about to give him a chance to swing. No, as long as I kept my eyes on him, I would be able to tell his every move even before he made it.    
  
He eventually looked away, his body following his eyes. Soon, I was met with the back of his head as his figure became smaller and smaller as the distance between us grew larger. I shighed with relief, would I really be able to fight a guy like him? For Link, I’d do anything but...Would I have assault charges following me for the rest of my life? I turned to my best friend but he too greeted me with the back of his head, leaving the door open for me to follow.    
  
“Sorry about him.” He said, still refusing to face me as he headed to the kitchen, pulling out two glasses from the shelf above the stove.    
  
“Who was that guy, anyway?” As if I didn’t already know. I knew, but I wanted to hear Link’s story, years ago he promised to never lie to me and I gambled to see if tonight would be the night he broke that promise. I leaned against the counter as I watched the brunette pour himself a large glass of wine, almost to the brim. A smile crept across my face,  _ Sutter Home Red Moscato,  _ one of the cheapest wines on the market yet still Link’s favorite.    
  
“Want some?” He offered but I declined politely. His hands shook as he took the first sip. “That guy is-” He stopped himself and sighed. “That guy  _ was  _ my boyfriend, not anymore, obviously.” Link set his glass down gently and hopped up onto the counter, resting his head against the cabinets. “His name is Evan and we’ve been together for a little over a year, on and off.” He shrugged.    
  
“How come I never knew?” My voice was raised and I cursed myself for it but the thought of Link holding back something so important like this made my blood boil. ‘On and off’ means there were times where Link probably needed someone to vent or to cry to and I wasn’t there...When his world went to shit he felt like I wasn’t someone he could go to…Fuck.   
  
Link stared into his glass as if it was a magic well that would grant him the answer so he wouldn’t have to. “I was scared of what you’d say...I was scared to lose my best friend, my brother.” Link chewed the bottom of his lip anxiously before taking another sip.    
  
“Link…I would never.” I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. Was this guy really that stupid to think I would drop him over something like this? Over something that I wished for years would come true…   
  
“You say that now cause I’m emotional and you don’t want to hurt me. Or, you’re in shock. Give it a few days and you’ll change your mind, the calls and texts from you will slowly decrease to eventually we are just a contact we have in each other's phones. That’s if you don’t delete me.”    
  
“Link, don’t say shit like that, man.” I pushed away from the counter and stepped in between the brunette’s legs, taking his glass and setting it in the sink so it wouldn’t get knocked over. Slowly, so to not many any noise, I placed both my hands onto the cabinet on either side of Link’s head, making him completely trapped. “You don’t need him. Not when you got me.” Leaning in for a kiss, our lips brushed against one another as I felt him pull away but there was nowhere to go. He struggled at first, his lips quivering, unsure about what was happening but I soon felt him move with him, wrapping his arms around my neck only to deepen our first kiss. For years I dreamt of this moment, Link’s lips felt exactly how I envisioned: soft and full, if it wasn’t for his cologne I would have sworn I was kissing a girl.

Nah, looking back, I realized that no girl I’ve ever been with even compared to Link. They were all fun and games but never did any of them feel... _ Right.  _ I always believed it to be teenage hormones that left me feeling “funny” after being with them but according to books and my brother Cole, that funny feeling I’m supposed to get when I’m around girls and the actual feeling I was getting were two separate things. It wasn’t until just now when I kissed my best friend, my  _ male  _ best friend that I finally felt the feeling Cole had tried to describe to me time and time again. Gay, Bisexual...I don’t care what you call it, all that mattered was being here, with Link, in this moment felt right, for the first time in my life I was content and felt satisfied. I loved this kid for a long time in many different ways. First as a friend, then as a brother, and now as a boyfriend? This is all happening so fast, my head is spinning and my heart is pounding, I never realized just how badly I craved Link and how starved I was for his intimate attention. Just the thought of him being with another guy drove me mad, being under someone else, crying out their name, giving himself over to someone who wasn’t me...Link was mine and I was going to make damn sure he knew.

“R-Rhett…!” Link tried to pull away as I sank my teeth into the soft flesh just beneath his jawline. He tried to protest but he sounded needy, could it be that Link wanted me for as long as I wanted him? Probably not, but a man can dream.    
  
“You’re mine now.” It wasn’t a question that needed answering and Link knew that. It was a statement to which he replied with another kiss, sealing the deal, Link was now mine in every sense of the word: Mine to kiss, to love, to fuck, to mark, to make scream and beg. Never will he need anyone else other than me. “I waited so damn long.” I snaked my long arms around Link’s tiny torso, pulling him as close to me as possible, when he wrapped his legs around my waist I couldn’t help but smile. “That’s right baby, come to Daddy. Daddy’s gonna take good care of you.” I couldn’t control the growl in my voice, it was a bit embarrassing how desperate I sounded but Link’s whimpers begged for more. “Tell me what you want, Baby.” My words were like a ghost in his ear, causing him to shiver against me, I was becoming drunk on the control I had over Link, everything about him and this situation was intoxicating. “This?” I asked as I rolled my hips into him, sucking his neck, working hard to leave another dark bruise. A breathy moan was all I received in return but it was enough to confirm what I already knew. Things were moving fast, way too fast but I was willing to roll with it and daring to test the limit to see just how far I can take this night.    
  
I started by unbuckling Link’s pants, yanking hard to get his skinny jeans off as soon as possible. Not only did I want him, but I always wanted to get Link naked before he had anytime to think about what was actually going on and what was about to take place. Lucky me I managed to pull not only his pants but his boxers down as well. “Ever let someone fuck you before? Every let them feel the inside of this pretty, little thing ya got here?” I asked, circling the pads of my fingers over Link’s puckered entrance, causing him to shiver. I wasn’t sure what I expected him to say but when he nodded that someone or someones have touched him in his most intimate of places I saw red. Without thinking about how this would affect Link, I thrusted two fingers inside of him, twisting them back and forth. His cry was a mix of pleasure and pain and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t want it to hurt at least somewhat. We never dated or got anywhere close to it so there was no real reason to be jealous but I was. Link was mine, he had always been mine even as kids, even before I developed feelings for him, no one else was allowed to have Link, yet they did.    
  
“Tell me, who was it?” The underlying anger in my voice frightened me but I was too pissed to care. “Tell me who popped your cherry, Baby. Who was the first person you gave this sweet ass to?” I emphasized the word  _ ass _ with a hard smack on his left cheek, causing my hand to sting.    
  
“Ah! K-Kyle! We...We were like 14, it doesn’t count.”    
  
I stood motionless, Kyle was our childhood friend and still is to this day. Throughout the years it wasn’t uncommon for the three of us to hangout, play football or drink beers. Just last week we were at his house for a cookout. Come to think of it, Link was already there when I arrived…   
  
“You little, needy cock slut. You ain’t nothing but a whore aren't ya?” It was meant to mock him but it seemed that Link was getting high off the names, he was into this kinda shit. He mewled for more whether it be physical attention or verbal abuse I was not sure. I extended my arm, my long fingers fit perfectly around his throat as I gave it a light squeeze, grasping the base of my cock with my other hand. “Look at me. Look at Daddy.” Link’s eyes were glassy as he looked at me through dark eyelashes whose lids fell heavy on his stormy eyes. Once I was certain that I had his attention and that his eyes were focused on me I slid deep inside his small body. I shivered with a low groan, many nights I have dreamed of what it would feel like to fuck Link but never have I envisioned it would feel this intense. “F-Fuck, you’re so warm...So tight.”    
  
Link let out with a long, exaggerated moan but I knew it was genuine. It was the kind of moan you would expect out of a cock whore who, no matter how many times they got laid, they can’t seem to get enough. My grip around his throat tightened. As my thrusts became more wild and uneven, no longer following a steady or predictable pattern nor pace. I wanted Link to scream my name, I wanted that guy to walk back in and watch me take his beloved ex, I wanted every person who ever fucked Link to watch me take him better than they ever had. His eyes rolled back and I knew he was close and so was I. I wanted to see Link cum, I wanted to know what he looked like when he reached his climax but I also didn’t want this to end. What if this was only a one night thing and in the morning light Link feels it's too awkward to continue being friends?    
  
I felt the pang in my chest and the drop in my stomach but I ignored them both, right now it was all about Link and giving him the best orgasm he has ever had. I finally released my grip on his throat and wrapped both my arms around his legs, pulling him as close to me as possible as I continued pounding his tight, needy little ass. Becoming situated on my entire cock caused Link to jerk away, poor thing, but his moans kept escape and he began to mutter words that could easily be mistaken for some type of demon summoning. Sweat was dripping from my forehead and stung when it reached by eye but that didn’t slow me down, if anything, the adrenalin only caused me to becoming even more rough with the small body beneath me, making sure to his his prostate every time.    
  
It wasn’t long after that Link came all over his chest, some even managing to reach his own lips. The sight of him looking completely wrecked and covered in his own cum made me orgasm as well, filling his insides with the warm, thick substance. Link winced as he felt himself become filled, yet it wasn’t a look of regret or disgust and for that I was grateful.    
  
“R-Rhett…” His voice was completely raw, almost as if he was throat fucked. His air clung to his face and his chest rapidly expanded and collapsed as he fought to catch his breath. As much as I didn’t want to, I pulled out of the beautiful brunette, hovering over him, trying to catch my breath as well.    
  
“Yeah, Baby?” I said with a slight smirk as I cupped his cheek, wiping away the ropes of cum with my thumb. Even if this was only a once in a lifetime deal, I could die happy for I know the marks I left on Link will last for weeks to come.    
  
“I-I...That...Holy fuck.” He let out with a breathy laugh, beckoning me with his hand. With one eyebrow raised I leaned in and within seconds was greeted with Link’s sweaty palms on each side of my face, pulling me into a deep, yet somewhat romantic kiss. “Why didn’t we do this years ago?” 

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting this to be as long as it was. Sorry about that, this was meant to be a quick spin off but I really got into the story line and kept going with it. I'd love to know what you think!


End file.
